


Semi-Gloss

by Tashilover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: The Tracis have a moment of peace.





	Semi-Gloss

Eventually they had to stop. Their Eden-issued high heels were cheap, only meant for aesthetic looks rather than practical use. After a few blocks of running, the heels snapped under the pressure. Traci cursed and stumbled to the side, gripping the wall to balance herself.

"Take them off," said her blue-haired love. "It's not like we need them."

"We do need them," Traci said. "Our feet cannot handle the debris in this filthy town. There's glass everywhere. We need proper shoes."

They needed more than that. They needed clothes, money, a temporary place to hide. They had kept to the back alleys, jumping over fences and running across empty streets, but they were two young, attractive, half-naked androids. Eventually someone was going to notice them and report them.

"It's snowing," said Traci, startling her love out of her thoughts. She raised her hand to the sky, letting the flakes fall upon her hand. "Look."

They had been running non-stop, giving themselves no time to pause and observe. Traci had spent most of the run glancing behind her, half-expecting that RK-800 to be still following them. Now, here an empty parking lot of a Pizza Hut, Traci let her guard down just a bit, and glanced up.

The white flakes against the pitch blackness was mesmerizing. The snow danced and twirled like a free-styling ballet, falling down upon her lashes and cheeks. She registered the cold, and gently brushed it aside, absolutely fascinated. She looked over to her love, who stared into the sky with child-like wonder.

"I didn't think it would be so beautiful," Traci breathed. "I've always seen the snow on patron's clothes, but never in my imagination...!"

Paranoia crept in and Traci glanced around, feeling like someone was watching them. As much as she wanted her love to enjoy this quiet moment, they needed to keep moving. She stepped forward and softly kissed her love on the cheek.

"We can't stay here," she whispered.

Traci sighed and lowered her hand. "I know."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could give you this."

"No need to apologize. We'll have more time, I know we will."

Traci nodded and stepped back. Her right heel was threatening to snap under her weight. She doubt she could make another block like this. "First priority should be clothes. We stick out like sore thumbs."

"Hey... what's that?" Her love pointed.

At the other side of the parking lot was a large yellow metal bin. Several trash bags littered the area around it.

"It's a dumpster," Traci said, shrugging.

"No, the restaurant's dumpster is over there, near the back. This is different."

Hobbling on one heel, Traci made her way across. The snow was falling harder now, sticking to the pavement, turning her steps into strange footprints.

"It's..." Traci started, coming around to the front of the bin. "It's a donations bin! My love, come here! I think these are clothes!"

In front of the bin were large instructions asking people not to dump their items in front of it. Thank goodness the rule was ignored. Traci doubted they could break the large padlock on the door.

They tore open the trash bags, finding an eclectic assortment of clothes. Traci knew beggars can't be choosers, but for fuck's sake, not even a human would want to wear these. Many of the clothes were bleached, stained beyond repaired. Some shirts literally fell apart as they pulled them out, and one bag contained nothing but unwashed underwear.

Eventually between them both, they found suitable shirts, jackets, one hat, worn boots, tennis shoes, and old jeans.

"I guess it's better than nothing. Well? How do I look?"

Her love blinked at her. The biggest grin slowly spread across her face. "Oh my god," she muttered.

"What? Do I look that terrible?"

"No! Of course not! It's just... I think this is the first time I've seen you with clothes _on_."

Traci felt herself blush. It was silly, they've spent years with each other, their legs and mouths forced to do the most awful of things. They've been prodded and poked and bit, covered in so much filth Traci was sure some of it had soaked into her skin. She shouldn't feel surprised by this. Traci was right though: never in all their existence have they worn anything else other than cheap lingerie. They've never even worn _pants_ before now.

Traci stepped forward, cupping her lover's face in her hands. "You've never looked more beautiful than you do now. I cannot wait for the day to see you in a _dress_."

Traci snorted and pushed her away, grinning madly. She tossed the hat to her. "Here, you should cover your blue hair."

"This hat smells."

"I know, but you stand out too much. We should..." she sighed. "We should probably change our names as well."

"Keep your name," said her love as she tucked in her blue hair under the hat. "I like calling you Traci. I can't imagine calling you anything else. I'll change my name."

"Oh yeah? Sounds like you already have an idea."

"My hair color is distinctive. I'd like to name myself after it. I was playing with the idea of _Navy_ or _Sapphire_."

"Darling, we just escaped Eden. There's no need to fall back onto stripper names."

" _Coral,_ " she then said, almost shyly. "Like the great barrier reef, like the ocean. It's... I wish to see it one day."

"Coral," Traci repeated, testing it. She nodded in agreement. "It suits you, my love. Coral."

She came close, tipping her head and brushed her lips against hers. "One day I will take you to see the ocean."

"And one day you'll be in a dress."

"I love you."

Coral closed her eyes and pulled Traci close. The snow continued to fall around them. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *obligatory SpongeBob reference here*


End file.
